1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to large screen or projection television and in one aspect is directed to a stand for a television set which permits the normal viewing of the television set or the projection of the image from the television screen onto a remote screen for viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projection television is provided generally by directing the images produced by the cathode ray tubes toward a remote screen which will illuminate the screen to produce the image. Additionally, projection lenses have been utilized in alignment with the television screen to project the image developing on the conventional phosphorus television screen onto a remote screen or wall. In using the normal television set, however, with a barrel-type projection lens, it is necessary that the television set be rewired such that the image on the television screen will be reversed for projection as a right reading image on the wall. This means that if a television is rewired for remote viewing it cannot then be viewed in the normal fashion because the image will be reversed.